Happy Easter Ig- What?
by Lady Ashley
Summary: America comes over for England's for Easter... but what he finds is rather unexpected.


**_Here is my USUK Easter story, this is just meant to be cute, tell me if I should do more one-shots._**

**_Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish, Hetalia doesn't belong to me._**

Happy Easter Iggy~!

"Iggy!" The American yelled as he knocked on England's door for the tenth time after he gave up with ringing the doorbell every other second.

No answer.

America sighed as he yelled again. "Iggy!"

He promised England that he would be over for Easter, he was here and for some reason England wasn't answering. Usually England answered as soon as he heard someone at the door, but America knew he was home, that much he knew. He could see a light on, he could hear the TV, and he didn't know why he wasn't answering.

He then put down the Easter basket he brought over that was full of wonderful goodies, such as chocolate, and a soft bunny plush. He then put his hand in his pocket looking for the key England gave him.

"Ah-ha! Got ya'!" The American exclaimed as he put the key in the door and unlocked it.

He swung the door open as he picked up the basket and walked inside, he remembered to close and lock the door behind him.

"Iggy! Dude! You're scaring me! Come on, answer me! England!" The American yelled as he walked throughout the large house England lived in. He left the basket on the table in the living room, after he turned off the TV.

America still got no answer from the Brit, America thought that maybe England was sleeping, but it wasn't like England to be asleep in the middle of this afternoon.

A few days earlier on the phone England invited America over for Easter, they were together, but they haven't decided if they wanted to live together or not. The two rarely saw each other, both nations were often busy, and they couldn't be lovey dovey at World Meetings, so it's been awhile since they had quality time.

The American sighed, he had no idea where the Brit was, he promised he could make it, and he was here but no England.

America looked all over the house; he knew what room was left, the basement. He hated that room; he swore that there was some kind of ghosts down there that England doesn't tell him about.

"Iggy! This isn't funny anymore! IGGY! ENGLAND!" He hollered, he hoped he didn't have to go down there.

He pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight, he then opened the basement door, he felt cold air against him as he slowly walked down the stairs. He kept the light at his feet so he wouldn't fall down the stairs because that would hurt. He was clumsy as is, and he didn't want to be all bloody if he did run into his lover.

"England! Are you here?" He asked to the darkness, he continued down the steps.

He got a groan as an answer.

America heard it and he jumped down the stairs like Mario, "England!"

He shined his light around the room; it stopped at where it looked like a small figure was under a black cloak. He doubted it was England but he still went to check it out.

He looked around the room, it looked destroyed, books were scattered across the floor, papers littering where the books weren't, and one of those magic circles that America has seen in some magical books.

America bent down to the cloak and lifted it, there was something wrapped up in it! He quickly unwrapped it, but what he saw was unexpected, it was a child, no wait, a half human, half bunny, that looked like England.

"D-dude? England, Iggy? Is that you?" The American asked the small England-like-thing.

He didn't get a response, so he picked the human bunny. He couldn't really explain what he was seeing, it looked like England as a young child, but had big fluffy ears that were really long with a cute fluffy tail.

He held the bunny like a child in one arms as his other hand held his phone, he quickly got out of the basement, and he didn't want to be in their longer than he had to.

He quickly went up the steps; he kept glancing at the figure he was holding in his arm. He then saw the eyebrows, and knew that it was his Iggy.

He wasn't exactly sure what to do, who to call, all he could do was wait for England to wake up, and tell him what was going on.

America went to England's bedroom that would be the best place for the bunny to sleep. As he was setting England onto the bed, England's child hand grabbed onto his jacket. He tried to get the other off him, but only failed.

"How is it easy to take candy from a baby when I can't even get him to let go of my jacket?" America mumbled to himself. America sighed in defeat as he laid down on the bed and kicked off his shoes.

He kept England in his arms as he laid down, if he wasn't going to let go, he was going to take a little nap with him.

America got himself comfortable on the queen sized bed. He kept the small being close to him, like it was a teddy bear.

He then closed his eyes, and drifted off.

He woke up to struggling in his arms, he looked down to see a very awake England, he let the bunny go.

England took a deep breath and moved away from the American, he had the look 'about time you woke up'.

"Iggy..? Is that you?" America asked the creature that was staring at him, he didn't get a verbal answer, but he got a nod yes.

"Can you talk?" He continued to ask. England shook his head no.

"Are you stuck like that, because it would suck, but you're so adorable!"

The American got a death glare but shook his head no again.

"So you're hero can help you?"

The bunny shook his head no.

"Then what can I do?"

He only got a glare from the bunny, England was currently cursing inside his head, if he could talk, he would tell him.

America noticed the look, and thought for a moment, "Hm… will it wear off?"

The bunny nodded, but was too slowly to escape the hug he got from his partner.

"Thank god Iggy! I thought I was going to have to live without you! But what did you do! You look so adorable!" The American exclaimed as England tried to get out of his death hold.

He eventually gave up, and then America petted England's ears. The bunny jumped to the touch on his ears, it felt good, like having someone rubbing your back.

America smiled, "You like that?"

The England then got out of America's grip, and the American received another glare.

"Ok, Ok, I get it, don't touch the ears." He was going to try to do that again later.

England nodded, he then looked over the edge of the bed and attempted to get down, before he knew it he was picked up by America.

"Don't worry about that dude! The hero is here to help you with whatever ya' need! Ok Iggy?" America smiled he trademark smile as he held the other.

England wanted to sigh, he didn't fight back, and he let the American carry him to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Happy Easter! It looks like I found my Easter bunny for today."

England rolled his emerald eyes at America.

"Did you turn yourself into a bunny?" He asked him.

England hesitantly nodded, it was an accident. He bought a rabbit for America, because he knew America loved rabbits, and well it escaped from its cage while England was doing a spell and this happened. He had the best of luck, didn't he?

America laughed as he walked to the kitchen and he set down England on one of the stools, "I'm guessin' you're hungry. Hmm. Bunnies like veggies, right?"

England face palmed himself, but let out a small sigh, he nodded a little.

The American looked through England's fridge, "You have nothin' in here Iggy! Don't you usually stock up on fruit? I mean! Wait! You only do this when you take he out to dinner.. so I don't eat before dinner!"  
England nodded, he wanted the surprise dinner to be a secret.. But he was currently a Bunny.

America smiled, "We were going to go out! Well I guess we can't do that tonight.. aww…"

America gave England a childish frown, but I was gone as quickly as it came.

"Thank you Iggy!" He then came over to England and rubbed his ears, only to get his hands swiped away, he also received a glare.

"I know! I know! But what should we do? Hmm! We could watch some Tv!" He exclaimed as he picked up England and rushed to the living room, he put England on the arm chair. America went to find the remote that somehow disappeared.

England knew where it was but you couldn't tell America so he only sighed and curled up, America continued his hunt for a while.

When he finally he turn on some movie, and picked up to only find the Brit sleeping. He sat down with England next to him; he couldn't help it so he petted England's ears.

England didn't wake up right away, but when he did, he didn't really care. It felt like getting a message, who wouldn't want that?

He was able to send a few glares towards the American, which the other didn't notice.

England watched the movie, it was horror, he wasn't scared, but the noises were louder than wanted. The screams didn't like his ears so he flinched often; he tried to get the American to turn down the sound with little success.

America was shaking through most of the movie, so hugged England now and again, and the poor bunny couldn't fight back.

When the movie was over it was dark outside, as America picked up England, and turned off the lights. He looked behind himself every so often, he felt like something was coming to get him.

He slowly walked back to England room and he set the Bunny on the pillow, he then laid on the bed next to him.

"Goodnight Iggy... please be better by the morning." He then leaned over and kissed the Bunny's forehead.

England nodded, and he closed his eyes, drifting off easily.

America however couldn't get to sleep, he sighed as he stared at the ceiling, and looking at the sleeping form of England. Nothing had changed and he sighed. Though he was happy England was here, he, the hero would protect him from the monsters, or was it the other way around?

When he finally drifted off, he woke up to movement next to him, he saw his England back to his usual self.

America smiled as he turned over and looked at his lover, he gently moved some of England's band out of his face, and then quickly kissed his cheek.

"Thank you England… Thank you for the Easter I will never forget.."


End file.
